Wild Drama The Movie Trailer 1
by IndianaGamerGirl1201
Summary: When Nick sends them to a different dimension, everything is changed. The six main kids are teens, the contestants and interns are humans and Chris was never arrested. Dallas is an evil dimension traveling guy that is hell-bent on revenge. Matthew is a good guy who doesn't want to be like his brother. Which side will win? Rated T. Real event coming in either late 2017 or early 2018


It's official! It's happening! Thanks to the success of Island (sorta) and currently Unleashed Battle, I decided to make a "movie event" or a multi-chapter story that isn't in episodes... *long pause* you know, those stories XD

This event will take place after season 2 however I won't give any spoilers for that season, in case you haven't read either Unleashed Battle, or Island AND it wouldn't be fair to spoil the elimination order for Unleashed Battle.

I plan on alternating between uploading trailers for this event and Unleashed Battle episodes, however episodes will most likely be more frequent than trailers.

Lets get started.

(MANY YEARS AGO...)

(WAIT NO THATS TOO FAR BACK...)

(ANYWAY, IN A REGULAR WORLD...)

"I'm Nick Woodson, and my cousin is Nate Parker, and that's my friend Jake Foster. Those are Becky, Larry and Holden McLean-O'Halloran," Nick said voice over referring to the pale brown hair boy with green eyes with a red shirt and blue shorts with brown shoes (Nate), the short blonde boy with blue eyes Jake (read the prologue for WDUB for more details), the fair skinned black haired girl with teal eyes wearing a blue and black striped shirt with jeggings including white socks and black shoes (Becky), a blonde boy with black eyes and peach skin wearing a black shirt with a red skull on it, blue jeans and black sneakers (Holden), and the fair skinned boy with a fair tan with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a red baseball cap with a blue hoodie and black shorts and black/blue sneakers (Larry).

The camera pans out to reveal Nick himself. Nick has pale skin with a bit of a tan, blonde hair and blueish green eyes. He seems to have some trouble as he has scars on his body. He is wearing blue jeans, a red shirt under a black hoodie, a red baseball cap, and black shoes with white socks. He also had a black watch on his wrist.

(WHEN FANTASY TURNS TO REALITY...)

The watch turned into a cuff and suddenly a portal opened up.

"What's happening?!" Jake asked as they neared a portal.

"Looks like we're swapping dimensions...!" Nick panicked.

Suddenly they were sucked into the portal as the portal closed.

(ONE FACTOR)

"Ugh... My head..." Kai's voice was heard.

"Uh Kai?" Buddy said holding out a mirror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kai screamed. He was now human, as he now had red hair with black tips.

(CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING)

"Uh e-excuse me eh?" Cade asked a blow up monster.

However the ropes holding it up on the roof broke, causing the blow up monster and Cade to fall off the roof.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HHHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Cade shouted.

"Well he is still stupid and naïve as always," Jack stated.

"SSSSSHHHHHHHUUUUUTTTTT UUUUUUPPPPPPP JJJJJJJJAAAAAACCCCKKKKKK! IIIII AAAAMMMM NNNNOOOOTTT DDDDDEEEAAAAFFFF EH! IIIIIIIIII NNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD HHHHHHEEEELLLLPPPPPPP!" Cade shouted as he suddenly crashed into the wall of a random building.

(GOOD AND BAD...)

Dallas turned to face his crew. That crew consisted of Matthew, Brent, Seth, Ike, Axel, Andrew, Drew, Mac, Hayden, Wade, and Dustin.

"And the plan is?" Dusting asked.

"To take out every Nate Parker!" Dallas exclaimed.

"Uh bro, that won't work..." Matthew commented.

(CAN BE BROTHERS)

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked.

"I've run away from my brother, I'm finding a new person to be with," Matthew answered.

(FROM THE WRITER OF THE WILD DRAMA SERIES, THE MY WAY SERIES, MANY SYOC FANFICS AND MANY OTHER FANFICS IT WOULD TAKE TO LONG TO LIST ALL OF THEM)

"Sam, get down here!" Noah demanded, light brown curls falling onto his face

"BUT I LOVE FLYING!" Sammy complained

However she was revealed to have been riding a glass elevator

"I'm gonna have to get her, am I?" Cole asked.

"Or fate will have you and I be together forever~" Quinn objected in a flirtatious tone of voice.

Cole ran away and ran towards the building with the elevator screaming loudly.

(COMING SOON TO FANFICTION)

Blake super-sped to a building.

...

Cole was being chased by Quinn.

...

Zelda attacked Bernie...

...

Dallas grabbed a pistol and shot a target.

...

Matthew and Dallas's former crew alongside the interns and contestants and other random people turned to face Dallas and a group of prison escapees and criminals and other prisoners.

(WILD DRAMA: THE MOVIE)

Nate and Becky were sitting on a bench, their hands touching. Nate was blushing. "Look at me!" Becky demanded.

Nate turned to face Becky.

The two moved forward and leaned closer...

(COMING IN EITHER LATE 2017 OR EARLY 2018)

...

Well I'm gonna have to end the trailer there, I don't want to spoil it.

So a new world is shown, the contestants and interns are humans, the six kids are teens and everything's crazy o_O alright then

Until next time

#GirlPower54


End file.
